


Entspannung eben anders

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Sauna
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Fanni ist verpsannt.Lars will helfen.Das Spa hat Öffnungszeiten.Und Clas ist der Pate.





	1. Chapter 1

Entspannung eben anders  
Manchmal erschien es einem, als wäre das verschworene Team eine Familie. Eine wirklichere Familie, als die blutsverwandte. Sah man diese doch wesentlich seltener als die vom Verband, den Trainern und den erbrachten Leistungen zu einem Team zusammengewürfelte Familie aus mehr oder minder verrückten Leuten.   
Es war für ihn vollkommen normal mit jemandem das Zimmer und teilweise sogar das Bett zu teilen, aber manchmal konnte einem diese Nähe auch einfach viel zu viel werden. Plötzlich erschienen die Hotelzimmer dann zu klein, zu eng und waren so stickig, dass man keine Luft mehr zu bekommen glaubte. Plötzlich störten einen Macken, an die man seit Jahren gewohnt war und die man früher vielleicht sogar als liebenswürdig eingestuft hatte. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, der Zimmerpartner redete beim Zähneputzen und spuckte weißen Schaum überall herum, er schob den Stuhl laut quietschend über den Boden oder ließ die Schranktür einen Spalt offen stehen … Es waren zwar immer nur Kleinigkeiten, aber sie würden sich summieren, um irgendwann dann zu einer großen Explosion zu führen.  
Nach vier Wochen des Zusammengepfercht seines, war es wieder so weit. Toms laute und offensive Art und Weise zerrte an Fannis Nerven. Nur zu gerne wäre er ihm und auch all den anderen Personen, die er seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dauernd sah, aus dem Weg gegangen, aber das trainerliche Machtwort band sie für diesen Abend an ihre Zimmer, sollten sie sich doch von dem Reisestress erholen...  
Fanni hatte sich gefügt und war deshalb so überrascht gewesen, als es einige Zeit vor dem Abendessen an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und er war Lars auch nur zu gerne gefolgt, als dieser ihn, einen Finger an die Lippen legend, aus dem Hotelzimmer gezogen hatte, „Pssst, sei leise.“ Der kleine Athlet hatte beinahe laufen müssen, um mit den großen, raumgreifenden Schritten des großen Physiotherapeuten Schritt halten zu können, aber Lars hielt sanft seine Hand und seine Augen funkelten versprechend, „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!“ „Überraschung?“, Anders ließ sich durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge des Hotelkomplex führen und schnappte nach Luft, als er die opake Tür mit der Aufschrift „Spa-Bereich“ entdeckte, „Lars ...“   
„Ich dachte, du bräuchtest etwas Entspannung, Küken.“, der Physiotherapeut zog den Kleineren in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft, bevor seine Lippen dann die Ohrmuschel streiften und er leise wisperte, „Ich konnte vorhin im Wagen das Mahlen deiner Zähne bis zu meinem Platz hören … Und die arme Armlehne ist sicher auch froh gewesen, als du endlich ausgestiegen bist ...“ „Pf!“, Fanni errötete prompt und wollte sich aus dem festen Griff des Älteren befreien, aber Lars hielt ihn weiterhin grinsend fest, „Und natürlich musst du dich unter professioneller Aufsicht entspannen ...“ „Das hast du Alex erzählt? Deshalb hat er das erlaubt?“, die grauen Augen blickten fragend zu ihm auf, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und öffnete mit einer einladenden Geste die Tür, „Nun ja, ich werde es Alex erzählen ... falls er dann etwas bemerken sollte ...“

Weiße Kacheln dominierten den hallenartigen Bereich, die Reflexion des einladend wirkenden Pools ließen seltsame helle Muster über Wände und Decken wandern und einige geschlossene Türen führten dann wohl zu einigen privateren Behandlungsräumen des kleinen Sparbereichs, wie Lars nach einem neugierigen Blick vermutete. Die blond gefärbte Dame an der Rezeption des Sparbereichs sah allerdings kaum von ihren rosa lackierten Fingernägeln auf, als die zwei Männer eintraten und trillerte nur kurz „Wir schließen in zwanzig Minuten“, bevor sie sich eine Nagelfeile hervorzog und an einem ihrer Nägel zu feilen begann.  
Fanni seufzte und tastete nach Lars‘ Hand, um diesem dem Vorschlag zu machen, dass man einfach Fernsehen gucken könnte, aber dann bemerkte er, dass Lars‘ graublauer Blick an einer der Türen förmlich zu kleben schien. Neugierig geworden blinzelte Fanni und entdeckte schließlich das goldene Schild auf der Tür: „Eine Sauna?“

Es kostete einige Diskussionen, bis die Frau am Empfang schließlich doch zustimmte und es war auch nicht einfach gewesen. Am Anfang war sie nicht einmal bereit gewesen mit dem Feilen ihrer Nägel aufzuhören, während sie den beiden Norwegern noch einmal erklärte, dass sie in 13 Minuten schließen würden und dass niemand vom Personal mehr anwesend wäre. Aber Lars lehnte sich mit einem gewinnenden und erobernden Lächeln zu der errötenden Frau hinunter, „Wir brauchen niemanden, wir wollen einfach nur in die Sauna.“ „Oh, die Sauna?“, sie ließ nun die Feile sinken und betrachtete die beiden Norwegern prüfend, „Da sind sie zu spät, sie ist nicht angeschaltet.“ Als würde das alles erklären, begann sie nun auch schon wieder an ihren Nägeln zu feilen, aber Lars räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal, „Ist sie kaputt?“ „Was?“, überrascht, dass die Beiden noch immer keine Anstalten zu machten gehen zu wollen, sah sie wieder auf, „Wir sind ein drei Sterne Hotel! Natürlich ist sie nicht kaputt!“   
„Gut, dann schalten Sie sie doch einfach an.“, Lars sprach langsam und auch das gewinnende Lächeln verschwand nicht, aber irgendetwas an der Haltung des Physiotherapeuten schien sie dann doch zu verunsichern. Beinahe mühelos spielte Lars seine Erziehung und seine -wie Clas es einmal grinsend genannt hatte- Highsocietyerfahrung im Umgang mit Dienstpersonal aus und als er ihr dann auch noch einen Geldschein über die Theke schob, gab sie endlich doch nach, „Sie haben eine Stunde.“ Als Lars sich räusperte, zuckte die Blondine zusammen und erhob sich von ihrem Hocker, „Und ich heize Ihnen natürlich auch die Sauna ein.“ Fanni strahlte bei dem Gedanken an entspannende Wärme und die Nähe von Lars, aber die Frau hielt sie noch einmal auf, „Ich werde dir Seitentür zum Personaltrakt offen stehen lassen. Sollte sie zufallen, sind Sie hier eingesperrt bis morgen früh, haben Sie verstanden?“  
Fahrig und sehnsuchtsvoll auf das Thermometer der Wärme und Entspannung versprechende Sauna starrend, nickten Lars und auch Fanni, hörten ihre Worte aber kaum. Als die kleine Quecksilbersäule des Thermometers endlich eine ausreichende Temperatur anzeigte, streifte Lars das weite Teamshirt und auch die lockeren Trainingshosen ab und griff nach einem der winzigen, weißen Handtücher. Der noch immer angezogene Fanni errötete, als Lars selbstsicher und völlig nackt an ihm vorbei stolzierte und ihm auf dem Weg in die Sauna ungeniert seinen nackten, erregend hin und herwackelnden Hintern präsentierte.  
Fanni hatte so gut wie jedem aus dem Team schon nackt gesehen. Bei einigen war es eine angenehme Erfahrung gewesen, andere Erlebnisse hätte er am liebsten für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt. Aber vor allem gegenüber dem gutaussehenden und trainierten Physiotherapeuten, unter dessen gebräunter und seidig glänzender Haut die Muskeln spielten, dessen große Hand so selbstsicher durch die dunkelblonden Haare fuhr und dessen graublaue Augen so offen wirkten, genierte er sich noch immer. Fast schamhaft wand er seinen Blick von den prallen Backen ab, ignorierte die schmalen Handtücher und griff stattdessen nach einem der großen Badehandtücher, die auf dem Nebenstapel lagen. Es war so lang, dass es tatsächlich bis auf den Boden reichte, als er es schließlich um seine Hüften schlang und dann mit einem letzten Seufzen Lars durch die Holztür mit dem runden Bullauge darin folgte.

„Ein Handtuch?“, Lars, der mit breiten Beinen auf einer der Holzbänke saß, betrachtete den Aufzug des Kleineren mit einer amüsiert gehobenen Braue, „Wozu brauchst du ein Handtuch?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni war froh über die Wärme in der Sauna, verdeckte sie doch die verräterischen roten Flecken, „Ich wollte nicht, dass diese Frau mein … ähem sieht ...“ Um seine Worte noch einmal zu unterstreichen, deutete er auf seinen, von dem Handtuch verdeckten Schritt, „Sicherheitshalber … falls … falls sie noch einmal zurückkommt … um nach uns zu sehen oder so was ...“  
„Weißt du ...“, Lars beugte sich, grinsend vor, „Sie wird sicher nicht kommen … Du brauchst kein Handtuch ...“ „Ich … Ich behalte es lieber.“, Fanni legte beschützend die Hände in seinen Schritt und beobachtete mit großem Schrecken, wie Lars eine Hand ausstreckte, „Fanni, gib mir das verdammt Handtuch.“ „Nein?“, er klang eher fragend und atmete erleichtert auf, als Lars nun aufzugeben schien. Der Physiotherapeut schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme, aber der graublaue Blick lag weiterhin schwer auf dem sichtlich unruhigen Fanni. Und, als dieser schließlich kurz auf das Thermometer sah, schnellte Lars vor und zog verspielt, aber dennoch mit einem kräftigen Ruck an dem Handtuch.   
„LARS!“, Fanni quiekte förmlich und versuchte seine Blößen mit seinen Händen zu verdecken, als Lars das große Badetuch nun an sich zog. Aber, der Ältere faltete das große Handtuch zusammen und legte es dann neben sich auf die Holzbank, bevor er den Finger auf die Lippen legte, „Also, wenn du weiterhin so laut bist … dann kommt sie sicher zurück.“ Unsicher sah der kleine Athlet zu dem etwas verklärten, runden Fenster und begann unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, bis Lars schließlich seufzte, „Ach Fanni … Das war doch nur ein Scherz!“ Fanni brummte nur unverbindlich, hibbelte aber dennoch weiterhin unruhig auf seinem Platz herum, bis Lars sich letztendlich erhob und das große Handtuch vor das runde Bullauge hängte, „Siehst du? Alles sicher, jetzt kann sie dir nichts mehr abgucken … Und auch nicht sehen, was wir hier machen ...“   
„Lars, das ist nicht witzig ...“, knurrte Fanni mit hochroten Wangen, deren Farbe noch etwas intensiver zu werden schien, als der Physiotherapeut ihm sein kleines Handtuch anbot, „Willst du mein Handtuch?“ „Ja.“, mit einer Hand weiterhin seine Blößen schützend, schnellte Fanni nun nach vorne und schnappte dem breit grinsenden Lars das Handtuch aus der Hand.

In der angenehmen, feuchten Wärme schien die Zeit sich unendlich auszudehnen und schließlich entspannte sich auch Fanni wieder. Relaxt lehnte er sich gegen die mit Holz getäfelte Wand, schloss die Augen und zuckte auch nur kurz zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel zu spüren meinte. Bevor er aber reagieren konnte, fühlte er schon Lars Lippen über den Hals wandern und seine Zunge die salzigen Schweißtropfen, die über die rotfleckige Haut rannen voller Genuss auflecken. Fanni spreizte unwillkürlich die Beine und seufzte zufrieden, als er die Finger nun erst geisterhaft zart über seinen, bereits auf diese ersten Berührungen reagierenden, Schwanz streichen fühlte. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, als Lars die Erregung nun weiter gründlich zu erkunden schien. Das Kratzen eines Fingernagels auf dem empfindlichen, vor Lust pochendem Fleisch brachte Anders dann aber zum Stöhnen und nur zu willig rollte er die Hüften und bemühte sich den Berührungen des Physiotherapeuten noch näher zu kommen.   
Langsam, fast schon quälend, wanderte der einzelne Finger über die empfindliche Unterseite, strich dann über die weiche Haut der Hoden, die sich vor Erregung und Lust zusammenzuziehen und zu spannen schien. Ein zweiter Finger folgte dem bereits vorgezeichneten Weg und zwischen den kundigen Fingern wurde die empfindlich spannende Haut der Hoden massiert, während Fanni atemlos nach Luft schnappte. Die zweite Hand legte sich dann nun um die Länge seines Schwanzes, der Daumen strich über die rote, feuchte Spitze und wischte den ersten Lusttropfen genussvoll beiseite, bevor er die empfindliche Eichel zu massieren begann.   
Fanni fühlte Lars‘ Wärme neben sich. Er ließ sich von dem Gefühl einlullen, in nie gekannte Weiten davontragen und schließlich schnappte er noch einmal nach Luft, bevor er dann mit roten Wangen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und atemlos gegen Lars sackte.

„Weißt du, es ist spät geworden … Wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen ...“, nach einigen Minuten, in denen nur Fannis schwerer Atem zu hören war, küsste Lars ihn ein letztes Mal auf die zu qualvollen Atemzügen halbgeöffneten Lippen, erwischte aber nur den Mundwinkel. Es raschelte neben Fanni und dann flüsterte Lars‘ dunkle Stimme, mit dem besonderen Timbre, das Anders einen Schauer durch den angespannten Körper jagte, es in sein Ohr, „Da vielleicht noch einen kleinen Nachschlag …?“ „Mag nicht ...“, brummte Fanni erschöpft, öffnete aber dennoch die Augen, als die angenehme Wärme von Lars plötzlich neben ihm verschwand, „Bleib bei mir ...“   
„Mir ist aber nach Nachschlag … oder eigentlich habe ich Hunger auf den Hauptgang … Aber oben ...“, nackt schritt Lars zur Tür, wohl wissend, dass der Blick des Jüngeren auch dieses Mal an seinem wohlgeformten Hintern klebte, „Und, wir könnten auch noch gemeinsam duschen … Wir müssen sogar duschen ...“ „Müssen wir? Danach sind wir doch wieder dreckig!“, Fanni schnaubte, folgte Lars nun aber in den Umkleidebereich und prallte gleich gegen den Physiotherapeuten, „Was?“ „Fanni, wo sind unsere Sachen?“


	2. Chapter 2

Sie durchsuchten die kleine Umkleidekabine, sahen sogar unter den Holzbänken, obwohl sie sich sicher waren, dass sie ihre Sachen mehr oder weniger ordentlich zusammengelegt in die Fächer gelegt hatten, nach. Aber, ihre Sachen blieben weiterhin verschwunden. „Ob … die Blonde sie genommen hat?“, überlegte Fanni halblaut, woraufhin Lars die Kabinentür öffnete und kurz hinaussah, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und den Kopf schüttelte, „Alle Lichter sind aus.“ Er klang, trotz dass er um Beherrschung bemüht war, dennoch überrascht. Fanni schnaubte nur und öffnete seinerseits die Tür, um in den hallenartigen Raum sehen zu können, wobei er sich sorgsam hinter dem kleinen Mauervorsprung hielt. Natürlich nur für den Fall, dass die blonde Frau mit den manikürten Krallen doch irgendwo in der gähnenden Dunkelheit lauern würde. Aber, Lars hatte recht gehabt. Alle Lichter, außer der Notbeleuchtung im Pool, waren ausgeschaltet und es herrschte lastende Stille.  
Neugierig geworden und auch etwas besorgt, schlang Anders sich das große Badehandtuch ein weiteres Mal um seine Hüften, bevor er die Tür weiter aufstieß und dann in den Hauptraum trat. Dort fiel sein Blick zuerst auf eine große Uhr, deren Zeiger verkündeten, dass ihre Stunde im Spa bereits vor mindestens zwei Stunden abgelaufen war. Aber, auch wenn sie zu spät waren, erklärte das doch noch immer nicht, wo ihre Sachen sich befanden, denn Anders traute der Frau kaum zu, dass sie ihnen, den zahlenden Gästen, einen Streich hatte spielen wollen. Damit würde sie, für ein bisschen Spaß, ihren Job riskieren …  
„Guck mal.“, Lars, der ihm gefolgt war, hatte währenddessen die Regale durchsucht. Zwar hatte er weder ihre Kleidung, noch die Handys finden können, aber wenigstens zwei weiße Bademäntel, von denen er einen nun Fanni reichte. Erleichtert darüber nicht mehr nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu sein, kuschelte Fanni sich in das weiche, weiße Frottee und beobachtete, wie Lars zielstrebig auf die Ausgangstür zusteuerte, „Vielleicht ist sie ja offen …?“  
Aber, die Tür war selbstverständlich verschlossen und auch die kleine Seitentür, die Fanni nach kurzer Suche entdeckte, schien nicht der ersehnte Weg in die Freiheit zu sein. Ein großes Schild verkündete allerdings, dass es sich dabei um einen Notausgang handeln würde, aber gerade als der impulsive Fanni sie hatte aufdrücken wollen, hatte Lars‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn noch einmal zurückgehalten. Der große Physiotherapeut lehnte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und wisperte, „ … bestimmt alarmgesichert ...“ Fanni zuckte zurück und nahm sofort, als könnte schon die einfache Berührung den Alarmton auslösen, die Hand vom Türgriff.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie zu mehreren Schlüssen gekommen. Erstens, ihre Kleidung blieb trotz aller Suche auch weiterhin verschwunden. Zweitens, es gab keinen Ausweg und drittens, war die einzig offene Tür, die zur Empfangstheke. Dort entdeckte Lars denn zwar auch schnell das Telefon neben der Ladestation liegend, aber als er probehalber eine Taste drückte, verlangte das System nach einem Mitarbeitercode. Seufzend setzte Lars das Mobilteil in die dazugehörige Ladestation und drehte sich dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen zum nervösen Fanni um, „Sieht aus, als würden hier noch ne Weile festsitzen.“  
Frustriert fuhr Fanni sich durch die Haare und ließ sich genervt auf einem der bunten Deckstühle, die am Rand des Pools standen, sinken, „Ganz toll … So habe ich mir meinen ENTSPANNENDEN Abend vorgestellt ...“ Lars reagierte nicht auf die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe, stattdessen war er wieder hinter dem Empfangstresen verschwunden und schien Türen und Schubladen zu öffnen. „Außerdem habe ich DURST und HUNGER!“, fuhr Fanni, in der Hoffnung, dass Lars endlich reagieren würde fort, schwieg aber, als Lars plötzlich ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab, „Hah!“   
Neugierig geworden erhob Fanni sich und spähte auf Zehenspitzen stehend, über den Marmortresen, „Was?“ Lars‘ Gesicht war in Licht gebadet und für einen Moment war Fanni verwirrt. Woher kam das Licht? Dann aber zog Lars eine kleine, grünliche Flasche aus einem der Schränke und grinste, „Jackpot!“  
„Wie … hast du?“, Fanni kam herum und kniete sich neben Lars vor den Minikühlschrank. „Ich hab einen Schlüsselbund gefunden ...“, mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen klimperte der Physiotherapeut mit einem kleinen Schlüsselbund, das er dann in die Tasche des Bademantels steckte, „Und nun können wir essen.“ „Was haben die denn da zu essen?“, Fanni rümpfte die Nase und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als er langsam de Kälte der Fliesen zu fühlen begann. „Nun, wir haben ...“, Lars beugte sich vor und für einen Moment wurde es wieder dunkel, als der große Mann das Licht blockte, „Champagner … Mineralwasser … Oh, Kirschen … und … Ich glaube … das ist Schokolade … Weiße Schokolade, um genau zu sein ...“ „Sehr … nahrhaft ….“, kommentierte Fanni die Aufzählung trocken, griff dann aber nach einer der teuren Flaschen des sicher importierten Mineralwassers. „Du willst wirklich Mineralwasser trinken?“, Lars klang belustigt und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wir haben morgen früh um sechs Trainingslauf ...“ „Pf ...“, Lars entwand Fanni die durchsichtige Mineralwasserflasche und reichte ihm eine der grünen Champagnerflasche, bevor er sich auch eine nahm und das Etikett inspizierte, „0,2 … und nicht sehr stark ...“ „Und das heißt?“, wie von selbst nahm Fanni aber dennoch die Flasche an und wich zurück, als Lars sich nun auch erhob, „Du bist doch ein Wikingerküken, oder? Selbst bei deiner Größe sollte das spätestens um Sieben abgebaut sein … Oder meinst du, du bekommst von einer Flasche einen Kater?“   
Endlich gab Fanni sich geschlagen und nahm ein weiteres Handtuch aus dem Regal, das er als improvisierte Tischdecke auf einen der kleinen Beistelltische legte. Lars trug zwei der Deckstühle zu dem angeschraubten Cafétischchen, während Fanni die Schokoladenboxen, die Kirschen und zwei der Piccoloflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Lars betrachtete sich das Arrangement einen Augenblick, bevor er sich dann auf den Deckstuhl setzte, „Schade, dass wir keine Kerzen haben ...“ „Was? Noch nicht romantisch genug für dich, Lars? Hier … alleine … EINGESPERRT mit mir?“, knurrte Fanni und der Physiotherapeut öffnete geschickt die beiden Champagnerfläschchen, deren Korken mit einem leisen Platschgeräusch im blau schimmernden Pool landeten, „Ich finde es eigentlich gar nicht schlimm … Wenn du wenigstens etwas bessere Laune hättest ...“

Nachdem sie ihr improvisiertes Abendessen genossen hatten, streckte Fanni sich und zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Rücken schoss, „Schei ...“ „Was ist?“, obwohl Fanni sich, im Versuch keinen Schmerz zu zeigen, auf die Lippe gebissen hatte, hatte Lars es dennoch bemerkt. „Nichts … nur der Rücken.“, murmelte Fanni und kämpfte sich aus dem tiefen Liegestuhl wieder auf die Beine, „Nichts Schlimmes.“ „Überlass das mir.“, Lars stellte die Flasche, an deren Etikett er bis eben noch herumgeknibbelt hatte, auf den Tisch und trat hinter Fanni. Der kleine Athlet hielt die Luft an, als Lars‘ lange Finger den Gürtel löste und ihm dann den Bademantel abstreifte, „Lars ...“ „Pssst ...“, nur zu deutlich war sich Fanni wieder der Nähe des Physiotherapeuten bewusst und er schloss die Augen, als die warmen Hände über seinen schmerzen Rücken tasteten, „Das ist …“ „Du bist verspannt.“, murmelte Lars und schlang einen Arm um die Taille des Kleineren, der daraufhin einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, „Ganz ruhig … Wir müssen was Besseres zum Schlafen finden … sonst kannst du dich morgen nicht mehr bewegen ...“ „Und Alex killt dich.“, murmelte Fanni, woraufhin Lars leise lachte und ihn in die kleine Vertiefung hinter dem Ohr küsste, „Und dich auch, Küken ...“ „Quatsch, ich sag ihm einfach, das war alles deine Idee …“, protestierte Fanni müde, lehnte sich aber immer vertrauensvoller gegen den warmen Körper des Älteren, der vor unterdrückten Gelächter bebte, „Was denn?“ „Das wird er dir auch gerade glauben ...“, schmunzelte Lars und zog das kleine Schlüsselbund wieder aus seiner Bademanteltasche, „Das arme, kleine, unschuldige Küken … Also? Wollen wir mal sehen, welches Zauberreich die anderen Schlüssel öffnen können?“

Ein Zauberreich verbarg sich zwar nicht hinter den Türen, aber zumindest fanden sie den Lagerraum. „Wir könnten hier schlafen?“, schlug Lars vor und während Fanni argwöhnisch die Stirn runzelte und mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stehen blieb, trat der Physiotherapeut in das kleine Lager voller Handtücher, Bademäntel, Kerzen, Kartons mit Weingläsern und einem fast decken hohen Wandregal voller identisch aussehender, brauner Flaschen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Und wirklich, als er sich dem Regal näherte, entdeckte er das bekannte Label und grinste, „Himbeere oder Mohn?“ „Was?“, endlich trat auch Fanni in das kleine Lager und betrachtete skeptisch die Reihen von Flaschen, „Was ist das?“ „Massageöl.“, lächelnd zog Lars nun eines der Fläschchen hervor und hielt es Fanni unter die Nase, „Also? Welchen Duft willst du?“  
Fanni sah noch immer reichlich misstrauisch zwischen dem Physiotherapeuten und der unscheinbaren Flasche mit dem duftenden Öl hin und her, bis Lars schließlich seufzend einfach eine Flasche aus dem Regal holte, „Dann wie immer … Kokos. Und nun leg dich hin ...“ Etwas widerwillig kam Fanni nach kurzem Zögern dem Befehl nach und beobachtete dennoch aus den Augenwinkeln wie Lars etwas von dem nach Kokos duftendem Öl auf seine Handfläche träufelte und dann zu verreiben begann.   
Die Hände des Physiotherapeuten waren angenehm warm auf seiner nachtkühlen Haut und Lars‘ kundige, erfahrene Finger, die zielsicher die Verspannungen zu finden schienen, ließen Fanni genüsslich seufzen. Der Athlet bettete irgendwann seinen schweren Kopf auf seine Unterarme und schloss, als Lars‘ Finger den angespannten Muskeln folgten und jedwede Verspannung mit wenigen Berührungen zu vertreiben wussten, vertrauensvoll die Augen. Tatsächlich schien Fanni bereits eingeschlafen zu sein, als Lars einige Minuten später die Massage beendete. Lächelnd betrachtete der Physiotherapeut den ruhig schlafenden und nun sichtlich entspannter wirkenden Athleten für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er dann den Bademantel auszog. Fanni rührte sich auch dann nicht, als Lars sich vorsichtig neben ihn auf die etwas wackelig wirkenden Handtuchstapel legte und den Jüngeren dann mit einem zufriedenem Brummen an sich zog. Eine Hand lag auf Fannis Bauch, mit der anderen breitete er den Bademantel als improvisierte Decke über sie beide aus, „Schade eigentlich … Das Öl hätte man sicher auch anderweitig verwenden können ...“

Pünktlich um sechs Uhr morgens flammten die Lichter wieder auf und die Putzkolonne begann ihr Tageswerk zu verrichten. „Also, ich verstehe die Gäste nicht ...“, eine Frau in einem blauen Kittel schüttelte den Kopf, als sie nun ihrer Kollegin berichtete, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Durchgang gestern Abend tatsächlich ordentlich zusammengelegte Kleidung in einem der Umkleideräume gefunden hätte, „Merken die nicht, wenn sie nackt hier raus gehen?“ „Vielleicht sind sie so entspannt …?“, kicherte die jünger Kollegin, aber die Ältere schnaubte nur, „Bei den Preisen könnte das wirklich sein ...“ Die Jüngere lachte nun offen, verstummte aber, als sie die einen Spalt weit offen stehende Lagertür bemerkte. Vorsichtig und mit ihren Schrubbern bewaffnet näherten sie sich der Tür und spähten ins Innere des dunkeln Lagers.  
Zwei Männer lagen tief und fest schlafend auf den Handtuchstapeln. Ein kleiner Blonder, der auf dem Rücken lag und leise schnarchte und ein größerer, dunkelblonder Mann, der auf der Seite lag und seinen nackten Hintern in Richtung der Tür präsentierte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Clas, Alex und der Hotelmanager in den Spabereich traten, hatten Lars und Anders bereits ihre Kleidung zurückerhalten. Sie hatten sich auch schon -mehrfach- für das Chaos, das sie im Lager angerichtet hatten, entschuldigt aber Fanni hatte stur die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beharrte auch weiterhin und trotz Lars‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter und auf seinem Hintern darauf, dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hätten.   
Der Manager presste die Lippen zu einem blassen Strich zusammen und versprach kühl, dass dieses Geschehen sowohl für die Dame am Empfangstresen, als auch für den Wachdienst Folgen haben würde, „Das ist ein Unding … Man hätte reagieren müssen, wozu haben wir die teure Videoüberwachung!“ Bei diesen Worten wurde Fanni blass und als Lars sich räusperte, fühlten beide den schwerwiegenden Blick des Sportchefs auf sich ruhen. Clas‘ blaue Augen schienen alles sehen zu können und beide wirkten sichtlich erleichtert, als der Sportchef mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte und sich die plötzlich scheinbar schmerzenden Schläfen rieb, „Es sind Kameras hier?“  
„Natürlich!“, die Antwort des Managers kam prompt und nun entdeckte Fanni auch die unscheinbaren Kameras und schob prompt Lars‘ Hand von seinem Hintern. „Auch im … Lager?“, setzte Clas seine Inquisition des sich merklich unwohl fühlenden Managers fort und als dieser nun den Kopf schüttelte, atmete nicht nur Fanni erleichtert auf. „Sie verstehen sicher ...“, Clas machte einen Schritt auf den plötzlich nervösen Manager zu und schien ihn mit einem kalten Blick förmlich zu sezieren, „ … dass sie Aufnahmen von heute Nacht löschen müssen?“  
In Momenten wie diesen hatte nicht nur Fanni den Eindruck, dass Clas auch einen hervorragenden Mafiaboss abgegeben hätte. Und auch der Manager schien dies zu denken, schluckte er doch schwer und musste sich mehrfach räuspern, bevor er sich dann doch nur auf ein simples Nicken beschränkte. „Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden.“, die Drohung, die in Clas‘ dunkler und gefährlich leiser Stimme mitschwang, war nun nicht mehr nur unterschwellig, „Verstehen Sie, wenn Sie nicht zustimmen … das wäre sehr … schlecht für Sie … und auch für ihr Hotel … Also, sind wir uns nun einig?“ „Natürlich!“, stieß der dürre Manager hervor und tupfte sich hastig den Schweiß von der Stirn, „Natürlich … Ich werde de Löschung gleich veran … Nein, ich werde es natürlich selber machen, Herr Bråthen.“ „Ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen.“, Clas ergriff die Hand des nervösen Mannes und anhand dessen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdrucks konnte Fanni deutlich erkennen, dass der Griff des Sportchefs sehr, sehr fest zu sein schien, „Und werde Sie selbstverständlich begleiten.“

Als Clas zehn Minuten später aus dem Sicherheitsraum kam, verriet sein Gesicht keine Regung, nur die kleine Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsierte. Er überließ aber trotzdem dem Trainer die Maßregelung von Athlet und Physiotherapeut und stapfte; vor sich hin brummend den Flur entlang davon. Das einzige Wort, das Lars so halbwegs noch verstehen konnte, lautete ‚Anders‘ und der Physiotherapeut grinste, als er sich vorstellte, wie der Sportchef nun seinen Zwilling anrufen würde. Aber Fannis Hand auf seinem Unterarm verscheuchte diese Gedanken schnell wieder und er legte einen Arm um den wieder errötenden Fanni, bevor er sich verschwörerisch zu dem Kleineren hinunterbeugte, „Also, ich bin müde … Wie wäre es mit einem richtigen Bett?“


End file.
